With many vehicles it is desirable to perform the driving at two or more axles. When transporting heavy loads, especially by means of articulated vehicles, it is difficult to arrange a mechanical power transfer to axles located in a part of the vehicle, remote from the part carrying the prime mover.
Pure electrical and pure hydraulic transmissions have been proposed, but such plants will, when heavy power is demanded, become inefficient, or heavy, expensive and complicated.